megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Sadayo Kawakami
|englishva= }} Sadayo Kawakami is a character from Persona 5. Appearances *''Persona 5: Supporting Character; Temperance Confidant **Persona 5 (Manga): Supporting Character Design Sadayo has dark unkempt hair, dark eyes and consistently has a sleepy face. She wears a yellow striped sweater with white and red horizontal lines, a blue denim skirt, white heels, and carries a notebook. She also wears her own maid uniform while working as a domestic helper. Profile ''Persona 5 Sadayo is a Japanese language and homeroom teacher of class 2-D at Shujin Academy. She appears on the day when the protagonist first arrives at the school on Sunday for registration. The principal assigns the protagonist to her class which is also attended by Ann Takamaki and Yuuki Mishima because it is the only class of second year with vacancy. Knowing her new student is a juvenile on probation, Sadayo displays anxiety and expects a tougher male teacher would be more suitable to handle such student. After her primary occupation, Sadayo dons the French maid uniform and works as a domestic service provider. Ryuji Sakamoto and Yuuki in one day are interested in looking for some hot French maid and invite the protagonist to Ryuji's apartment. They call the maid agency without specified preference and Sadayo ends up being dispatched and is depressed to learn that her customers are her students again. The other day the protagonist dials her to his residency. Instead of feeling embarrassed, she compliments his sense of justice for opposing Suguru Kamoshida. She agrees to comfort him assuming her student short of friends due to the bad rumors about him spread by Kamoshida, but asks him to keep a secret about her part time. Later Sadayo reveals that she has been involved in a teacher-student affair which leads to a civil claim from her student's vicious relatives. She was laid off by her previous school and only a private school like Shujin Academy would accept her. The maid part-time is for saving money to repay that claim which even the student's relatives state that a mere high school student can never imagine the actual amount when the protagonist wants to share the burden with Sadayo. Eventually the player can ask out the claimants' names from Sadayo and steal their hearts in Mementos so she can quit her side job. Confidant Unlocking her Confidant requires participation in "maid looking party" with Ryuji Sakamoto and Yuuki Mishima in Shibuya and Ryuji's home after 24th May. Then talk to Sadayo after school with the implication of maid service. After that given that the protagonist's courage is at level 3 or higher, he can dial Sadayo to his residency using the public phone in Cafe Le Blanc to initiate her Confidant relationship. The call-out service for basic house cleaning costs 5,000 yen each time and only available on Friday and Saturday regardless of weather. Additional domestic service also costs 5,000 yen. However, all domestic services will be free of charge upon reaching Confidant rank 10. Her Confidant abilities are huge time savers so the player can spare the precious time for other activities like raising social performance or participate in other Confidant events. The item received by maxing Sadayo's Confidant is a permanent appoint slip, which can schedule for massages. Gallery Trivia *Sadayo's name resembles (川上 貞奴), originally a geisha and became a famous actress since her performance in the United States in 1899. Category:Allies